Malice In Wonderland
by Shidokai
Summary: A modern twist on the classic tale Alice has been captured by the now seemingly invincible Red Queen and the company of A.L.I.C.E. in the regular world has recruited a new employee to save her Alistair a man who can subconsciously move between our world and wonderland. Enjoy this twist on the classic tale rate and review my friends. Blood and Gore friends blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Malice In Wonderland

The windows of the building showed the reflection of the light from the setting sun. The black sedan rolled up in front of the glass doors of the 30 story building, the people in the car walked him out a bag covered his face but his left eye. He saw the walls of the building surrounding the him as the bag was ripped from his face. The walls were covered with computer monitors each one showing something else fantastical that had to be a game or scenes from a movie. They undid the handcuffs that held his hands to the very large block that was carried by the large gentleman in the black suit. The small woman who was at his door just hours earlier had stepped in, smiled, asked for his help, and then before he could agree a heavy sensation fell across the back of his neck. He blacked out until they had carried him into the car and he had tried to escape nearly ripping his arms off thanks to the huge block. They drug him into the car and he sat there for four-five hours, yes he had kept count, and now the small woman from before stepped out in front of him once more as he massaged his sore wrists surprised he still had his hands. She looked up at him and smiled behind her cold emerald eyes _'She's about to lie through her teeth to me'_ he thought staring back with a stare just as cold, seeing as he was indeed a good head taller than the woman he could definitely take her. However her friends in the black suits on the other hand, the one behind him to his left looked to have bench pressed a bus this morning before work, while his friend on the other side of him looked as though he could cause anyone else to crap themselves just by cracking his neck. All in all these big dudes seemed very protective of the little miss that felt the need to continue staring him down for another good ten fifteen minutes before she finally spoke.

"Welcome new recruit," She began turning and walking into the large glass doors which caused him to realize they had never left the lobby until now, "to A.L.I.C.E. where all things pertaining to the secret war against the red queen of Wonderland and our best and brightest minds come together to create weapons especially for the purpose of fighting against her army and foil any attempts of breaking through the barrier of worlds and taking over the world. Any questions?"

"Yeah only one, are you off your meds lady? Because if you've already forgotten, let me remind you that Wonderland is a made up place for the entertainment of children, nothing more." He said stepping up to where his face was almost right against hers.

But she never missed a beat as she said softly so that he could hear her without killing his ear drums considering the distance: "Then tell me, why do you go there when everyone thinks you're out of town," She said pressing a button as one of the monitors flashed to a new image showing him walking through a large gate and then vanishing right before the royal guard grabbed him. "You tend to do this a lot subconsciously, whether you realize it or not you're the next well so to speak, Alice" She said smiling and holding out a ring with a red gemstone in it.

"Wait why are you giving me my class ring, how did you even get it?' He said dropping it into the pocket of his jeans.

"The same place we got you and you may wanna put that on you'll need it for the mission." She said pressing another button on the small remote she carried.

As she did this the wall next to him opened up revealing a glass window filled with people in white lab coats working on multiple weapons and creations looking like a room in a U.S. military base. One weapon caught his eyes it was more of a diagram than anything it was a large golden colored staff and many scientists were standing around it trying to decipher the means of how it was created as their body language clearly showed. He was amazed at the weapons they were shelling out some as complicated as a rocket launcher to something as simple as a machete it was amazing.

"Alistair," she said as the wall closed and another opened leading to a large room filled with mirrors and monitors each one showing a different location. "we need to begin the mission, you may choose your weapon and choose wisely for you can only swap your weapon once you have come back to this world."

"Alright," Alistair said walking toward the wall of weapons, "say I believe you. How do I get there and back."

"With the ring and any reflective surface that you can see a clear reflection of yourself." she said as he removed the ring from his pocket and slipped a machete off the wall.

"I'm in." He said stepping to one of the mirrors.


	2. Chapter 2 The first step of the road

Alistair stepped up to the mirror and placed his hand on the cold glass that fogged to his touch. His hand slowly entered the glass as the gem stone on his ring glowed seven different colors as he entered the glass she shouted at him once more.

"Please be careful its not how they make it out to be in the stories it is a much, much darker place Alistair and beware as the people are far from friendly in this new darker Wonderland." she said as he fell through the looking glass.

The clouds were dark and gray all light seemed to be a faded memory in the back of his mind. He looked as a wave of energy swirled around him his hair growing to his shoulders turning a jet black as he fell his clothes changing as he neared the ground which looked to be stained in blood and rubble. His feet landed on the ground as he looked at where he was the broken marble buildings and armor laying in pools of blood it was what seemed to be a battlefield. Just then a voice spoke through the ear piece that she had given him before his departure;

"It wasn't a battle just so you know," she said practically reading his thoughts, "it was a massacre the first of the Queens tasks was hunting down all who helped Alice before," she paused before speaking again gently saying, "even her own sister."

"Crap she really has lost it then," He said looking at his new threads, "so how did it all start I thought she was supposed to be banished forever."

"Banished not dead and the bloody big head after her first attempt at coming back resulted in her losing an arm thanks to her comrade dying on her she ripped her own arm off to get rid of the dead weight then fed his body to the wild animals." she said as he continued to walk through the massacred bodies of the white queens people. "she still has his skull on display at her old castle if I'm not mistaken."

"Sickening but if you want me to save Alice before she's executed I suggest you tell me where she IS!" he said screaming at the earpiece.

Just as he did so he heard sobbing coming from over the hill, as he crept over he saw the cause of it a man in a bloodstained suit holding a ridiculously big top hat in front of him and standing over a grave that read March Hare. Alistair instantly realized the only person it could possibly be was the Mad Hatter, he stood slowly walking towards the hatter who continued sobbing.

…..

The hatter stood and cried for his dead friend, the queens royal guard had come hunting for the survivors who had teamed up with A.L.I.C.E. and found March on patrol as the hatter had come to relieve him so he could rest, the Jack of Hearts decapitated him and smiled from behind that accursed mask of hers dropping the hares head in front of the hatter. The hatter had lost it and as the Jack had fled he slaughtered the members of her group only missing her with his claymore by only an hair of a swing. He paused gritting his teeth at the fact that he had not only lost his best friend but the Bloody Red Queen had also captured the Resistances only chance of winning, Alice herself. As he paused he heard footsteps approaching him as he stood mourning his friend. His claymore was stabbed in the tree a few feet away, he gently placed his hat on his head as a bursting aura of madness erupted from him his face broken into a smile worn by a insane asylum patient, he quick stepped and grabbed hold of the handle ripping it from the tree and kicking off and swinging the huge blade one handed slamming it into a blade the blade of a machete the wielder grunted from the weight of the attack.

…..

Alistair grunted from the weight of the attack and launched himself back from the Hatter, whose blade continued swinging wildly at him as the Hatter laughed insanely with each swing as he ran at Alistair. He dodged and ducked from the blade the Hatter but he proved too fast as the blade dug into his left arm spraying blood across the ground and the Hatter's face. Alistair winced in pain and swung his own blade connecting with his enemy's sword hand. The blade flipped into the air as the Hatter's other hand grabbed the blade and connected it into Alistair's shoulder, blood sprayed once more as he fell to a knee. The Hatter pointed the blade at his enemy's head and slowly removed his hat allowing him to think clearly.

"Who are you?" The Hatter said looking at the stranger.

"Alistair," he said grabbing his shoulder trying to get the blood to stop, "I was sent by A.L.I.C.E. to save her which is gonna be real difficult to do with my shoulder ripped open."

"Oh well here put this on and you'll be just fine," The hatter said placing the hat upon Alistair's head.

A wave of energy swirled around Alistair's body he felt his shoulder sew itself together he looked at his left arm as it sealed up and the shirt re-stitched itself. He looked at his wounds as the hat was removed and sure enough they were healed, he looked at the Hatter's wound where his machete sliced through his hand the wound was gone as well as any trace he had ever been touched.

The Hatter helped Alistair to his feet and began discussing why he was here and what his mission truly was.

"So you mean to tell me that you've been traveling through the worlds ever since you were a child," the Hatter said sipping on his tea which appeared from nowhere, "so they chose you to come after Alice because you happen to have the same ability making you as strong as she is if not stronger."

"Yeah they say that while the current Alice has only been traveling for a few years but she also has to use the stone I can do it without it just as the first Alice did." Alistair said looking at the ring on his finger.

"They seemed to be getting desperate, sending a child such as yourself back into the fray." he said sipping at his tea.

"I'm twenty-one years old you know." he said flipping his machete as they spoke.

"Well that may be so but I'll have you know I am 148 years old my young friend," the hatter said smiling, "now then you may need to follow the trail that the Bloody Red Queen has so nicely left for you, which you would have discovered had you not been so busy fighting me lazy per- ooh look a caterpillar!"

Alistair looked out next to him more than peeved due to the obvious lunacy of the Hatter and much to his disgust he saw a large trail of blood and multiple severed heads laying on the ground the bodies stabbed into the trees by what looked to be there own spinal cords, whoever she was the Bloody Red Queen was truly a sadistic chick.


	3. Chapter 3 The Cheshire Cat

Alistair walked down the blood covered trail his boots crunching on grass and leaves that were coated in the crimson coloring. As he trudged through the woods he looked at the trees now decorated in what seemed to be intestines and other vital organs that were still fairly fresh due to the scent which bout made him gag after the first whiff. He still thought of the Hatter's last words to him before he departed.

" _You see the power of madness has infected this world since the first Hatter, he contained his energy into a single mystical item and when he placed it upon his head he was granted clarity as the rest of the world suffered madness much as it does this very moment thanks to the Bloody Red Queen."_

"Madness huh," Alistair said as the sunlight crept through the tree tops which were also damaged from what looked to be clean strikes on every hit, "seems like a normal day in my mind if you ask me."

He stopped as he noticed a slight sound behind him he spun machete drawn, seeing nothing he turned and continued on his way, the trail winding upward into what looked to be a small passageway. The sound again rung in his ears as he spun again the same result was apparent, he continued walking down the path as he sheathed his blade he heard a slight giggle directly in his ear he grabbed the handle of his blade and spun swinging out hoping to connect with at least the unknown companion, but again nothing there just more giggling.

"I don't know who, or WHAT you are but the minute I catch you I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREADS!" Alistair said through gritted teeth.

"How are you gonna hit what you can't see Stranger?" A small feminine voice said as two multicolored eyes and a sharp toothed grin appeared in front of him.

"What in the?" he started as curly brunette hair with black and purple stripes fell around a small face and two purple fur covered cat ears popped from the top of her head. The dress she was wearing was that of a maid apron and all with a bushy purple tail swishing behind her as he black and white striped leggings went down to purple pumps. He realized who this must be, the Cheshire Cat.

"You're the…"

"Yep the daughter of the Cheshire Cat you can call me Chesh." She said smiling and biting her bottom lip.

"Um.." said as his face reddened slightly at the adorable smile before he shook his head trying to get his head on right.

"Well don't you have a name or should I just call you Stranger?" She asked getting a little closer before floating up gently off the ground.

"Stranger is just fine." he said his mind in a daze from the madness of this place, _"I don't need to make any ties with the people here the faster I get this done the faster I go back to living a normal life." _He thought turning away from Chesh and those crazy beautiful eyes of hers they were distracting.

"Okay then Stranger so where are you from where ya going why ya headed down such a gloomy looking road huh why?" she asked hoping to learn a little more about the man in front of her.

"Not your concern, none of your business, and maybe I happen to like the scenery here." He said with a cynical grin at the last comment.

"Well fine then stranger don't tell me, sooooorrrrry for bein curious.!" she said more than a little peeved at his tone of voice to someone whose tryin to be friendly.

"Well now I'm curious about whether or not you heard of the old sayin about curiosity and Cats." Alistair said smiling darkly at her.

"No what is it?"

"Curiosity **KILLED THE CAT.**" he said as he turned and walked away whistling.

She gulped but continued to follow the Stranger through the bloody forest as she slowly realized where they were a place her father had forbidden her from ever going due to the sheer danger of it, the Bloody Red Queens old castle the place where the White Queens Head was placed after her execution along with others who resisted her rule of wonderland.

"Why are you going there does it have something to do with the girl that was drug through here just a few days ago?" Chesh asked hoping to slow down their progression towards the horrifying sight of the black and red towers.

Alistair stopped cold in his tracks and spun grabbing Chesh by the shoulders and shaking her, "Did she have dark colored hair either a dark brown or jet black approximately five foot six wearing a blue dress carrying a mystical blade?"

"Everything but the blade, she wasn't carrying it." Chesh said her eyes growing wide with the fear as the images of what happened were projected into Alistair's head.

_The forest floor was already covered in the fresh blood of the slaughter a large muscular built man wore a mask in the shape of a club obviously a reference to his rank considering he was standing next to a red head wearing a heart mask and two others each with a mask shaped as the suit from a deck of playing cards, the girl he was looking for, Alice, was in a heated battle with voluptuous woman in blood red and gold plated armor wielding a large axe. The two battled for what seemed like hours but was only a matter of minutes the woman with the axe swung down shattering Alice's sword causing her to lose her grip on the handle. As the two fell the woman kicked out sending what was left of the great blade into Alice's side causing her to scream out in pain blood spraying from the wound before the one in the heart mask caught her and drug her towards the castle. There was nothing Chesh could do to save her the poor girl was headed for execution and she knew it as well with the girls blood mixing with that already on the forest floor._

Alistair shook his head at the thought of what he had just seen Chesh had been able to share her memories with him through simple eye contact. But what was most important is that The Bloody Red queen has Alice and she was set to be if not already executed, he had to hurry before that happened.

Just then he heard a deep rumbling laughter from behind him as the man with the Spade mask Chesh's memories stepped from behind the large oak tree with three corpses hanging from it obviously from today. The man smiled removing his mask and staring at Alistair who pushed Chesh behind him in a protective stance.

"Ah so this is the new from the organization in the other world where the Queen wants to go eh?" the man said sliding the mask back down as the golden staff appeared in his hands changing into knights sword.

"So what I'm not here for lackeys I'm her to show the Queen what we humans are truly made of." Alistair said drawing his machete off his back smiling.

"Remember my name in the afterlife BOY!" He said flipping his own sword around before slashing through the large oak in a single swing , "Jackson D. Spade the Jack Of Spades and the Queens third in command, you have a 0% chance of survival brat!"

"Let's see how strong a third in command is against a really ticked off human." Alistair said kicking a dent in the tree next to him shattering wood and spinal cord sticking out of it.

"Interesting" Jack said smiling behind his mask as his grip tightened on his blade grip._ Finally a challenger worthy enough that I can prove my skills to the Queen Lady Erazabeth and bring me to second in command._

"Time to kill you Stranger." Jack said cracking Alistair in the jaw sending him flying against the tree behind him.

"And so it begins!" Alistair said standing and shaking the dirt off of himself.


	4. Trouble and a Dark Past

Jack charged at Alistair their blades clashing together sending sparks flying with each connection. Alistair noticed that the Jack's moves were getting faster as the battle continued for a few minutes, he had already been hit twice, only nicks and cuts but nothing to serious. Blood flew from their blades as they each connected with each other, pushing Alistair back against the tree jack swung up at his neck. Alistair dodged narrowly escaping the blade as he flipped back and smiled at the Jack while he caught his breath, he laughed gently before stabbing his blade in the ground and standing straight up.

"Alright then that was a good warm up," Alistair said pulling his over shirt off and dropping it on the ground next to his blade, "But now the real fight begins."

Alistair tightened his fists and punched the air multiple times rapidly then kicked the tree next to him splintering the wood.

"I agree," Jack said stabbing his blade in the ground and removing the leather armor and dropping it to the ground as he did the same as Alistair, "the fight would be over much to quickly and I look to see if those kicks are just for show." he laughed before charging Alistair again.

Alistair side stepped and connected with a strong right uppercut to Jacks jaw, flipping him to the side as he felt it growing again the madness wavelength from that time so many years ago. Jack returned the hit in full force bouncing his head off the tree behind him and bringing him back for another hit before Alistair countered with a kick that shattered Jack's ribs on his right side. Alistair swung out with the palm of his hand and connected again with his jaw dislocating it as his madness grew stronger so did his hit's the jacks mask already starting to crack with the continued hits. Jack looked at the damage he had taken so far the mask alerted him that he would soon lose if he didn't turn this fight around soon he would lose more than just this fight he would lose his very life. The mask alerted him to every broken rib, 10, every injury, dislocated jaw cracked ribs on the other side busted lips broken nose eyes that were growing dark nearly detached right eye, he couldn't afford another hit. Jack went for his blade and spun swinging it as Alistair's madness level peaked he grabbed the Jack's arms snapping them and turning the blade on him, the blade pierced through the Jack's stomach and spine blood spraying from his back. He coughed as Alistair dropped him slightly before catching him by his hair and holding him up as he grabbed his own machete and smiled.

"Call me cheesy but there is a line I've been wanting to say since I got here," He said dropping him and slicing through his neck completing the decapitation, "Off with your head!"

Alistair stepped over and grabbed the mask from Jackson Spade's severed head and smiled as his madness wavelength returned to normal.

"I believe I've found my ticket into the castle of the queen," He said sheathing his blade and placing the mask over his face.

The mask instantly shot two small cords around Alistair's head and connecting to the his spinal cord as he winced in pain he noticed his vital signs rise up in front of him it even showed that his madness level was back to where it was against Jackson, maxed out but he felt normal. He stopped and looked around as he noticed that Chesh had quite literally vanished on him. He spun before finding her standing in front of him reaching up to his face, she pushed the mask up and smiled gently as he blushed again.

"Where did you go Chesh?" he asked shakily.

"I just vanish sometimes like I was told to by my father he said when the Jack's are around I'm to vanish right away before they catch me." she said turning and walking away slowly.

"Alrighty then" he said before shaking his head to clear it of the thoughts of kissing her.

"Now why do you have his mask?" she asked

"To get into the castle of course we can't just Leave Alice there she is the only one strong enough to kill the red queen okay alright end of discussion." he said shaking his hair from his face.

She looked at him before pushing him back gently against the tree her eyes meeting his quickly as she read his thoughts of why he was so dead set on getting out of there with Alice. What she saw instead was a glimpse of his past with Wonderland.

_Alistair looked at his younger brother who was only fourteen at the time, he smiled as he pointed toward the large hole in the ditch outside their countryside home, he smiled and looked happy they both did. The memory then shot to the two of them creeping around forest outside the Red Queens Castle she was watching her latest execution unfurl as the two stopped at the edge contemplating how to get inside the large building they spoke finally,_

"_Alistair maybe we should go back to our world now I think we've had enough fun here without going inside her castle she's really scary brother." the younger said shaking as he stepped back._

"_Aw don't be a baby Zekial we're almost there." he replied as Zekial screamed out from behind him. _

_Alistair spun to find two black armor clad knights held his younger brother the cleaver like spear that one of them held was right at Zekial's neck, Alistair stood slowly and stepped out in the open with the two knights and his brother who was already so scared he had peed his pants. He shook his head as the madness bubbled up gently, before he calmed it the knight holding his brother spoke gently._

"_EY what do ya thank the Queen would say to do wif these here kids?" he said his British accent strong with each word._

"_The Queen always rules the same way at every hearing," He said drawing the blade and decapitating Zekial in one fell swoop. "Off with their HEADS!"_

_Alistair looked at his brother laying in front of him as the knights raised their blades before swinging and stopping right before they got to his neck a strange energy flowed around him as he stood back up and slaughtered the two card nights with his own two hands his brother was buried a week later and he was sent to a psychiatrist for six years,._ Just as she was finally learning something about the guy she gets kicked out of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Alistair jumped back and swung his blade out narrowly missing Chesh's head, his anger rising at the intrusion of his mind.

"What the heck is wrong with you, you cant just go around traveling through peoples minds!" He said kicking down the tree next to him as Jack Spade's body slowly disintegrated into the air, "No one was ever supposed to know about that no one I didn't even talk about it with the therapist, stupid quack went and tried to take over my life old hag had no clue how traumatic that event was."

"I'm sorry I was just trying to understand something that was bugging me Alistair," she said stepping back pulling at the bow of her apron and drawing circles with the heel of her shoe, "How are you able to use a wavelength that is strictly native to Wonderland?"

"It's not important right now what is important is getting out of here while my body heals up some I'm still injured now lets go cat." he said as the air around him distorted and twisted as the two of them were teleported next to a strange waterfall that he had only seen once with his brother on one of their trips.

Chesh looked around at the place they were standing, having lived in Wonderland for so many years she had never once seen the beauty of this place she didn't even know it existed.

"Where did you find this place?" she said with wonder in her gorgeous eyes.

"I didn't my younger brother did, you know the one that the bloody red queen would have executed herself if that card knight hadn't done it." Alistair said falling into the water to nurse his wounds.

The water flowed around him his wounds being covered by the water and she watched in amazement as each wound was soaked in the cool clear water and each one healing as it swirled around him.

"The water as you can see has special healing properties and if you stay too long then it can literally take years off, it's the true fountain of youth if you wanna call it that." he said stepping from the water his hair drying quickly as he pulled his shirt back on and picked up his equipment.

Chesh looked at him before smiling slightly, she spoke softly.

"Please tell me about your past, I don't know why but I feel compelled to learn more mostly about that madness wavelength of yours.." She said stepping closer and placing a hand on his chest.

"Why should I my past isn't any of your concern so why follow me in the first place?"

"Because in all honesty you seemed like fun and you even proved me right with that wavelength of yours," she said stepping closer still.

"So what are you exactly you have a mostly human form but how is that?" he asked taking a step back trying not to make eye contact again.

"I'm a hybrid, in a way my mother was actually the first Alice believe it or not that's how I came to be only when I was 'born' the wavelength that coursed through this land wasn't as strong as it is now it was actually stronger then." she began, "and as time went on I lost most of my fur and slowly became this that you see before you adorable and deadly all in one package."

"_Adorable is right."_ He thought shaking his head as she stepped closer again causing him to back against the large rock face behind him. _"Shoot how could I have forgotten that detail!"_

She smiled for she knew she had him now she stood on her tip toes and whispered quickly in his ear,

"This will only take a second hun trust me."

She gripped the back of his neck and kissed him deeply as his memories flooded into her mind she only had one secret left to find the madness wavelength.

He broke free from the kiss and stepped back holding the golden weapon up his mask already on as the blade turned into a katana. He felt his face still flushed under the mask, his vitals showing that his heart rate was up and he knew it wasn't out of fear, he gritted his teeth she had done it again and nearly found out about _that_ he couldn't chance her getting closer like that again he had to get his guard up.

"Never do that, that's an invasion of privacy and uh, uh crap!" he said still twitterpated from her kiss he shook his head to regain his senses. "why would you do that anyway?!"

"Because its faster than looking through your eyes and two I kinda couldn't resist," she said winking at him, "don't get me wrong I could stare at those deep set emeralds all day long but in the end kissing you was way faster."

Alistair stepped back a few steps and drew his machete he could sense something coming and it was coming fast. His mask flashed alerting him to two wavelengths coming towards him, a heart and a diamond flashed to the left of him. Chesh smiled and looked at him before a dagger that looked to be made of bone with a tassel that looked to be the same color as her fur appeared in her hand. She wasn't kidding about the deadly part, and she was about to show him exactly why she made that claim before.

"Chesh we should move back we've got two enemy's approaching from the west and they appear to be two more Jacks."

"Good they need to be here to find me especially her," she said as her eyes swirled multiple colors, "also if we survive this then you tell me everything the reasons for you having that wavelength the wavelength of the black King."

"Deal" he said readying his weapons.

Just then two people stepped out from the trees one wearing a heart mask the other a red diamond mask, they both lifted their masks before smiling at Alistair and Chesh.

"Jacquelyn Heart the princess of heart and my servant the Jack of Diamonds," She said smiling and placing her mask on. "OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jacquelyn charged at Alistair, just before she reached him Chesh swung out blocking the princesses attack. She swung out and connecting with the jacks jaw sending her into the rock face.

"Bout time you showed up princess," Chesh said flipping the dagger end over end as she stepped closer to the jack who was crawling from the rubble. "now I can finally get revenge for how you brutally murdered my father, the Cheshire cat."

She stood and drew her weapon as Chesh appeared behind he dagger at her throat, she smiled looking back.

"So you're here for revenge, sad to say I can't oblige, the queen said I can only kill the ones on her list." she said swinging the staff back as Chesh vanished.

"So this list, tell me about it." Chesh said appearing in front of the princess who was slowly getting annoyed with the vanishing act.

"The list of those that she wants dead, we didn't really know about you so you're not on the list poor kitty." she said.

"Well now then, we all know that I'm here so now I guess I'm added to said list."

"Fine by me kitty," she said flipping the staff around before swinging it down and landing it in the ground.

"So let us begin."

Chesh vanished again as before appearing behind the princess kicking her in the side of the head sending her to the ground she quickly jumped back up. The jack spun around and connected with a hit to Chesh's side smashing her into the ground with the follow through her ribs splintering into her side from the impact.

…

Alistair smiled behind his mask his madness wavelength far surpassed the Diamond. He raised his katana at the Jack and laughed slightly his last opponent was a test of his abilities with hand to hand this one would be a weapons test.

"I believe that Chesh has finally started getting serious by the looks of it," He said flipping his blades around as he watched the Jack of Diamonds weapon become a large scythe.

"I cant let you win child, "Diamond said "you're my ticket to the next ranking so I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you boy!"

Alistair swung up connecting with Diamond's shoulder nearly removing his arm in the process, the jack jumped back and swung out with his scythe landing the blade into Alistair's side. Blood sprayed across the blades as they stepped back and laughed. Alistair grabbed his side and tried to stop the bleeding as he dropped his machete to the ground he looked at the jack who was trying to reattach his arm properly, at least he had managed to do that much damage. He looked at the wound in his side, there was a lot of blood due to the high surge of adrenaline but the wound itself was only a small gash. The jack twisted and turned as two metal bolt like things shot into his shoulder causing him to twitch and stand straight up, he flexed his arm now fully reattached as he grabbed his scythe.

"Auto prosthetics huh?" Alistair said smiling and grabbing his machete again and breaking into another fighting stance.

"Yeah but now it'll actually move a lil better." the jack said flipping his scythe around and launching himself at Alistair.

Again they clashed the blades sparking with every collision, as the jack stated he had gotten a lil bit faster. Alistair blocked the blade just as the jack swung up connecting his fist to Alistair's jaw, Alistair shoved the machete up stabbing through the Jack's upper arm rendering it useless. They clashed again making the machete slam deeper into his bicep splitting the muscle and causing blood to spray out across Alistair's arm and torso. The Jack screamed out as he suddenly vanished from combat and appeared as multiple blades struck him in the back.

…

Jacquelyn looked around smiling behind her mask, the vapor trails of Chesh's movements perfectly visible to her. She summoned her throwing knives and launched them in all directions landing a hit as she heard her opponent grunt, she turned to look at her presumed victim, to her surprise Diamond Jack with a hand on his throat and blades, her blades, in his back.

"How is this possible?!" she screamed dismissing the blades.

Chesh's smile appeared next to the Princess of Heart as her own dagger, made from the bones of her own murdered father, into Jacquelyn's back. Her legs gave out from paralysis , the mask flashing alerting her to the severe damage, she was injured to the point of no return she had every ligament and tendon had been severed in her arms. Her body twitched and sprayed blood in all directions coating Chesh's once white apron and staining it a crimson red. She looked at Chesh who was now standing in front of her smiling.

"Your mistake was you took your eyes off of me for a split second and that alone was your downfall, so in truth had you not gotten cocky you might have won." Chesh said looking at her opponent, " Your own arrogance was your downfall." she reached down and grabbed the hilt of her blade and twisted before ripping it out of her back.

"Now off with your head YOU DAUGHTER OF A SLUT!" Chesh swung out lodging the blade in the princess's neck. "Now that's no good." she said pushing the body over and stepping on the blade.

Chesh stomped on the blade, bone scraping and grinding against one another as she stomped the blade through the princesses neck. She reached down and grabbed the mask from her severed head, she laughed and licked the blood from the mask and smiled as her eyes swirled in multiple colors.

Diamond Jack looked on in disbelief he had just witnessed the death of the princess of heart she had never lost a battle until these people had come here and started this rebellion, and now she was laying there dead with someone else wearing her mask.

"This is not possible!" he shouted

"Keep your eyes on me Diamond!" Alistair shouted swinging his blade out and connected with his opponents side.

Alistair tore into Diamond making him stumble back into the wall before kicking at his side sending him to the trees.

Diamond coughed blood across the ground his ribs were shattered and realization finally struck as he stood shakily to his feet; "You've been toying with me!" he shouted.

"Ding ding ding give the man a prize he finally figured it out." Alistair flipped the blades around. "you're a test of my abilities nothing more nothing less."

Just then as the Jack started to move again a figure grabbed his chin and twisted around his head. He twitched as he fell slightly his mask was ripped away as two blades sliced through him in two ways. His vision split as he saw two black ears as he fell in pieces.

"You were dead so dead," he said as he was dead.

The ears belonged to a woman standing in front of the corpse of the Jack of Diamonds, she had short brown hair, her attire looked fairly much like a biker chick: she had thigh high boots and black leather gloves the Jacks red diamond mask a shadowy colored bloodstained shirt that looked to once be a greenish color at one time a small gray tail sat upon her belt line she seemed to be a rabbit hybrid. She flipped the twin sabers around and walked toward the other two. She grabbed the mask and laughed slightly;

"How ya been Chesh," she said lifting the mask up.

"CARLA!" she shouted launching at her to hug her tightly "She's the black rabbit her brother is the famous white rabbit that brought the first Alice here!"


	7. Chapter 7

Alistair looked on at the two hybrids before him two more Jack's were now dead thanks to these two. They sat for a minute talking while he sat in the water of the fountain his wounds already healing up from his previous battle, he watched the two and wondered how she ended up being a hybrid. Chesh noticed his stare and smiled gently.

"Problem Alistair?" she asked smiling at him.

"No just thinking, how is she a hybrid if her brother is the very same white rabbit that lead the first Alice here?" he said stepping from the water.

"Simple I was always like this my brother as well they called him the white rabbit because he was truly a white rabbit in your world but the minute he stepped back into this world he became like me, a hybrid as he always was." Carla said her ears twitching slightly, "speak of the devil."

Just then she turned towards the woods as a flash of white launched Alistair into the wall of rock crushing it around him, he twitched gasping for air as he tried to free himself from the stone he was lodged in. He blinked from behind the mask that had deployed as the threat had appeared, the man in front of him wore a long red coat bearing the queens mark and a sword hung at his hip the famed watch swung from its hilt the shock of white hair blended perfectly with two large rabbit ears and two silver and green eyes. The man smiled as he grabbed Alistair's shirt collar and tugged pulling him from the rock face.

"You know to be a human you can take some serious punishment," he said dropping him to the ground before kicking him into the fountain. "but you're late you were supposed to have been at the rendezvous twenty five seconds ago but instead I had to come find you so I decided to deal out some punishment, pest." the man scoffed at Alistair as he stood up out of the water his mask removed and his machete poised at the ready.

"You punished me, for a, TWENTY FIVE SECOND TARDY?!" Alistair shouted slamming his blade out against the rock face crumbling more of it.

"Yes because without," he started just to have Carla finish it "punctuality then we would be no better than a pack of lazy monkeys throwing our poop at the wall."

"Well get over it rabbit we were injured so we were trying to heal up before our next fight got it." Alistair said sliding the machete back on his back as he again stepped from the water.

"Late again very well it appears that we may have to take yet another route its faster but a little more dangerous than the usual route." the rabbit said checking the watch as he started into the forest.

"hold up rabbit why should we listen to you," Alistair said grabbing his shoulder.

"Because he's part of the Queen's court he can get us into the castle hun." Chesh said grabbing Alistair's arm and smiling at him.

"Indeed I am now let us go before we are found out the Jack of Clubs should be on his way there now I'll be taking his mask he parades around the palace because he finds himself superior to me because he was chosen over me stupid oaf doesn't even realize that its because the Queen trusts a zombie over me."

'Wait a minute did u say zombie?" Alistair asked turning the rabbit around to face him.

"Yes the Jack of Clubs is the deceased son of the black king I thought you knew this already." The rabbit said pushing his hand off of him, "Now if you put that hand on me again you are very likely to lose it do you understand me boy."

"Empty threats mean nothing to me rabbit, so in other words you better be ready to put your money where your mouth is." Alistair said smiling as he swung out connecting with the rabbits jaw and ringing his ears.

"You're gonna regret that child!" the rabbit said kicking out and planting his foot firmly in Alistair's rib cage.

Alistair coughed at the impact and grabbed the rabbits leg slinging him around and smashing him into the ground behind him, White stood quickly drawing his blade _Time Keeper _the sword's blade looking like the minute hand of an old grandfather clock like what he had at his home back in his world, Alistair smiled at the fact that the rabbit had accepted his challenge and was ready to come at him full force. He drew his new katana and stepped towards the rabbit who smiled at his new opponent the one he had threatened now gone the who stood before him had the resolve to kill whoever was in his way in order to save Alice, he was quite impressed by the madness wavelength that flowed around him, he was truly ready to face the red queen. White launched himself at Alistair their blades colliding in mid air as they clashed sparks flew in all directions, the blades marring each other as the rabbit laughed his own wavelength flowing around him he knew this fight could not go on forever so he figured it was time to end it but as he thought this Alistair's wavelength flared up once again as he swung his blade down launching the rabbit to the ground in his final show of force.

"I may be a human but I am one human you do not SCREW WITH!" Alistair said sheathing his blade and helping the white rabbit to his feet.

"Fine but you realize this makes you a threat in my book don't you?" White said sheathing his blade.

"Fine with me but lets wait till after the queen is dead before we fight again okay?" he said shaking the rabbit's hand .

"Right now on to the castle to save the brat." White said once again leading the way when they stepped through a large gate revealing a large mansion like building with two bizarre statues standing at each side of the door one was that of a male wearing a dress the other of a female wearing a mans suit and tie.

"Strange décor but maybe we wont have to go inside," white said as Alistair kicked open the door.

"Knock knock anybody home." he said walking into the mansion uninvited.

…..upstairs….

"Oh my Brother it seems we have some guests shall we greet them in our own special way" a small feminine voice spoke in the darkness.

"Yes my sister lets enjoy this day of enjoyment and great fun" the male laughed as the madness swirled through the mansion.


	8. Chapter 8 of men and women

The group stepped inside the large mansion the lights still out throughout the building the only light coming from outside and a single solitary candle on what they assumed was the second floor. Careful not to trip over anything they spread out in different directions each trying not get to far from each other.

Just as they neared the middle of the room the doors slammed shut leaving them shrouded in complete darkness they heard a psychotic laughter fill the room.

"W-" Alistair started as he noticed his voice no longer had its same deep rumble as it normally did, instead it had a slight ring to it. " the crap is this?!" Alistair screamed a high pitched scream.

"You idiot, now look what you've done, crap." White said placing his face into the palms of his hands as a deep red blush heated his face.

Suddenly the lights flashed on brightly lighting the entire room up revealing an elegant décor and an even more sadistic couple standing upstairs their faces barely illuminated by the candle light. Alistair looked around to see that something was wrong he must have been hallucinating or something it looked as though the genders of his comrades had been switched he looked around to see a large mirror beside him he saw that it was not only his comrades but his or hers rather as well. He/ she looked himself/ herself over in the mirror he was dressed in a simple gothic style skirt matched with boots up to his knees, the shirt was white as snow with a black vest over the top his gloves still in place and his hair now flowed down to his backside. He looked down and blushed at the feminine figure he now had and shook his head wishing it was all just a dream when a booming voice spoke up behind him.

"You make such a pretty girl even your eyes shine more with those big eyelashes of yours." Chesh said who was now floating upside down with a pair of cargo pants and a simplistic purple tank top with black stripes across the back.

"That's not funny!' Alistair shrieked at him she was currently very uncomfortable in this situation, and so was the white rabbit apparently.

She stood in a long red ball gown her watch now her belt and her face as red as her dress, she was arguing with the male version of Carla who laughed at her brother or sisters rather embarrassment, he laughed and continued laughing until he was rolling on the floor holding his stomach. [ Authors note just cuz its necessary: The White rabbit has been a prude since having to help raise his younger sister and for him to be turned into a girl is a majorly embarrassing and horrible thing for him] Carla wiped his eyes from laughing so hard he basically looked the same clothing wise his shirt was now more masculine and he actually favored a punk rock drummer in his world all except the large black rabbit ears protruding from his now shorter black hair. They looked up at the balcony as they heard a loud clapping from the sadistic couple that they assumed had done this to them. The two stepped out to where they were fully illuminated by the light of the room, a male and a female the male being the one clapping his hands as a smile crept across his face his shock of red hair was hidden under his white top hat. He smiled as they looked to the female who just swayed back and forth smiling as her skirt flared out to the sides her orange hair swooped to one side as she blew upwards making the propeller on her hat spin gently.

"So glad you could join us in our humble abode we so rarely have visitors that we tend to enjoy our company to the fullest" the male said and bowed gently as he smiled gently. "I am the one they call Tweedle Dee and that is,"

"Tweedle Dum!" the female said raising her hand and waving it around.

"I Don't Care Who You Are Just Change Us Back." The white rabbit said through gritted teeth as she walked closer to where they were standing .

"Well that's no fun you want to change back already well I guess we can oblige." He said smacking the female in the back of the head transforming them all back to their original genders.

"Finally!" Alistair said placing his hand on his now masculine chest as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Now how do we get out of here?" He said speaking for the group since the rabbit was still traumatized.

"Simple you just have to play a game with us if you win you go free if you lose then you stay put got it." Tweedle Dee said her hair now pulled back with a small head band with a small miniature version of her previous top hat, her dress was basically the same one Tweedle Dum was wearing earlier.

"Yeah but what kind of game are we talking?" Chesh asked swaying as she examined herself again making sure she was a hundred percent girl again.

"Well I enjoy racing and anything that's not having to fight." Tweedle Dee said keeping her brother from speaking anymore than needed.

"Well were quite partial to fighting Ms. Dee, so how bout a lil combat game, you and Dum vs. The rabbits." He said smiling up at the red head "How bout it."

"I detest fighting but if that's the only way I can get you to play with us then fine but we play by my rules got it if they are our opponents then we can gender swap anytime we want."

"Deal now chose your weapons."

"Wait I have to potentially fight them as a female with no weapons?" White asked shocked

"Oh yes here," Dee said snapping her fingers as the groups weapons suddenly appeared back where they belong. "Our weapons are much more interesting, have you ever heard of the creatures Ifrit and Bauron?"

"Yeah they were legendary dragons weren't they?" Alistair said as two pillars rose up in front of them.

"Yes Ifrit known for his immense fire abilities and Bauron for his shadow abilities these weapons were made from their fangs." she said as the black and silver gauntlets swirled appearing on Tweedle Dee's feet as the flaming orange an red gauntlets swirled onto Tweedle Dum's arms as they launched themselves at Carla and White who connected with the attacks causing a shockwave to blast them through the wall of the mansion. The battle was on and it would not stop until one side was dead.


End file.
